The Shadow Mages
by PhantomWreck
Summary: Harry is sick of both Dumbledore’s manipulations and Voldermort’s death threats. Three, not two, can play this game, and Harry intends to win. New powers, new friends and a girlfriend to boot both Dumbledore and Voldermort are going to rue the day they c


**The Shadow Mages**

**Summary: Harry is sick of both Dumbledore's manipulations and Voldermort's death threats. Three, not two, can play this game, and Harry intends to win. New powers, new friends and a girlfriend to boot both Dumbledore and Voldermort are going to rue the day they crossed the-Boy-who-Lived!**

**Disclaimer: JKR created the Potter Universe. And anyone with brain cells in their heads would know that I am not her.**

Chapter 1: Abnormal

A grumpy Harry Potter sat in his bedroom, staring out of his window. His expression betrayed nothing, but inside, he was seething.

He was stuck in the house with nothing to do. For the first few weeks of the summer holidays, he passed his time by reading through his school textbooks, as well as some other defence books he had received last Christmas.

He had already mastered the spells in those books, even though he knew fully well he wasn't suppose to do magic. But after receiving a letter from Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, apologizing for his smear-campaign against him last year, he knew he could use this to his advantage.

If Fudge wanted to keep his position, he would have to have the popularity of the public, and if Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, endorsed him in the re-election campaign (it had been seven years since Fudge was Minister so by right, there should be a re-election campaign right now or at least I think it's fitting here), Fudge would most definitely get the job.

Seeing as Fudge needed his help, there was no chance of him hauling Harry into the Ministry of Magic for a hearing regarding the underage magic that he used. He was quite right. After performing a simple levitation charm on his bed, he waited to see if any owls would fly in carrying a Ministry letter.

None flew by, and Harry knew he was to hunt but had never came back leading him to suspect Dumbledore did something to her, which was confirmed when Dumbledore sent him a letter the next day stating that Hedwig was currently at Hogwarts.

It seems that Dumbledore himself was the only person Harry was allowed to write to, as well as sent letters to him. Not that Harry ever replied any of the Headmaster's letters, and so far, he only sent one to Harry.

Harry continued looking out of his window, watching as the sun set and the moon rose. He looked up, gazing the stars and noticed the Dog Star burned especially bright tonight.

A slight smile graced his lips before fading. He still hadn't come to terms with Sirius' death. Instead, he locked his pain away, preferring not to think of Sirius at all. Deep down, he knew he was going to have to deal with it one day, but it seemed so much better to just lock it away. It also meant not having to deal with the prophecy.

He had already accepted the fact that in the end, Harry had to kill Voldermort. Some part of him had expected that seeing as Voldermort had tried to kill him on numerous occasions, at least once per year since he went to Hogwarts.

He turned away from the window and turned to face the room. The room was much better now, as Harry had made major changes to it using mto hunt but had never came back leading him to suspect Dumbledore did something to her, which was confirmed when Dumbledore sent him a letter the next day stating that Hedwig was currently at Hogwarts.

It seems that Dumbledore himself was the only person Harry was allowed to write to, as well as sent letters to him. Not that Harry ever replied any of the Headmaster's letters, and so far, he only sent one to Harry.

Harry continued looking out of his window, watching as the sun set and the moon rose. He looked up, gazing the stars and noticed the Dog Star burned especially bright tonight.

A slight smile graced his lips before fading. He still hadn't come to terms with Sirius' death. Instead, he locked his pain away, preferring not to think of Sirius at all. Deep down, he knew he was going to have to deal with it one day, but it seemed so much better to just lock it away. It also meant not having to deal with the prophecy.

He had already accepted the fact that in the end, Harry had to kill Voldermort. Some part of him had expected that seeing as Voldermort had tried to kill him on numerous occasions, at least once per year since he went to Hogwarts.

He turned away from the window and turned to face the room. The room was much better now, as Harry had made major changes to it using magic. Silk sheets covered his four-poster bed; the walls were painted light blue and the ceiling white. Dudley's old toys were all shrunk and packed away into a corner. He transfigured most of Dudley's old clothes into better ones, clothes that actually fitted him.

He hadn't gotten the enlargement charm right yet, so the room was still pretty small. Not that it mattered.

He sank down onto the bed and fell asleep immediately, which was weird considering he normally had to toss and turn for awhile. Of course, the sleeping teenager did not notice this.

* * *

When Harry woke up in the morning, his eyes still shut, he automatically reached out for his glasses, at his bedside table. He sat up, and a book fell from his chest and landed on his lap. Naturally curious, which was what often gotten him into trouble, he reached out to take the book. 

Immediately, a rush of images streamed through his mind. Spells, curses, hexes, lost to the world were revealed to him. He tapped into locked powers, which corrected his body, changing it to be able to withstand his new powers. His vision corrected, he grew a foot or so, chest muscles, leg muscles, his body turned buffer.

After a few minutes, it all stopped. Harry reached up and tore his glasses off. He stood up and conjured a mirror, not even noticing he was doing it wandlessly. He stared, wide-eyed at his new appearance.

The new Harry was taller than was around 6"3, and had muscles _everywhere. _His features remained the same, though he thought his eyes looked more intense. Over the few weeks he stayed at the Dursleys' his hair had grown out, making it easier to manage, though Harry preferred his previous short, even though messy, hair.

Now, his hair was back to its short length, but looked even messier, but in a good way.

Downstairs, his uncle shouted, "BOY! COME DOWN HERE FOR YOUR BREAKFAST!"

Harry rolled his eyes and went downstairs, wondering about their reactions to his new self.

The book lay forgotten on his bed.

Harry spent the whole day cleaning up the shed, not because Uncle Vernon told him to but he really needed to do something or else he would have been bored to death, effectively killing himself before Voldermort even came within a 100m of him.

He polished off his dinner and headed upstairs to his room to see the sun set.

He cast a glance at his bed, and saw the book lying innocently on his bed. His memory came back, and he remembered the effect the book had on him.

Taking a risk he reached forward and touched the brown leather cover.

…

Nothing happened.

Harry sank down onto his bed and opened the book, reading the words on the first page.

_Shadow Mage_

He flipped another page and read,

"A Mage is someone who has the power to perform wandless magic, and they have natural animagus forms. They have a strong mind defence, and all of them have very strong intuition. Mages can also be called Elemental Mage, as they all have control

over a certain element. To whoever is reading this book currently, you are a Shadow Mage, able to control the shadows.

A list of skills you will acquire includes,

_Night-vision_ (the ability to see clearly in the dark)

_Shadow Walking_ (the ability to blend into the shadows, and using the shadows, you will be able to travel anywhere in the world using the shadows, sliding past even the strongest wards)

_Shadow Puppet _(the ability to control someone by fiddling with their shadows. Differs from Shadow Manipulation as it only gains partial control over shadow, and not total. Also not molding shadow into a form.)

_Shadow Manipulation_ (the ability to change the form of the shadow. For example, you are in a duel, and you see a shadow on the ground. Shadow Manipulation allows you to mold the shadows into something else, like a barrage of knives.)

_Shadow Orbs_ (the ability to conjure black balls of pure shadow magic which are highly destructive)

Your first magical inheritance will happen once you touch this book. All the knowledge of the last Shadow Mage will be sent to you, and the first part of your magical inheritance would be unlocked. It will correct your physical flaws, and give your enough magical power to learn the first three abilities. (Night-vision needs no training). Your second magical inheritance will come exactly three weeks later, where you will fall into a deep sleep.

You would be able to use your shadow powers in the day, though it will take up a lot more energy than during the night. Also, your powers will surge the moment the sun sets and it will go down again when the sun rises.

Certain other powers you will acquire (that are not connected to your element) is,

An aptitude for wandless magic

Animagus forms (may be singular or plural)

Natural Occlumens and Leglimens

_Use your powers well, no matter you serve light or dark."_

At this moment, the sun set, and Harry felt his power surge. He almost felt that he was capable of doing anything. Looking out, he found he could 'see' the Order members on patrol

That night, Tonks, Kingsley, and two other Order members he didn't know were patrolling. It appeared that the Invisibility Cloaks they wore cast a shadow over them.

Idly, he thought about where their Invisibility Cloaks came from, as he had heard from Ron that Invisibility Cloaks were extremely rare.

He shook his head and turned, a smile coming to his face as he flipped a few more pages of the book and started to learn about Shadow Walking.

_Thank God it isn't Mad-Eye Moody on duty today._

* * *

The week passed quickly for Harry, as he slept in the day, and practiced during the night. Only when Mad-Eye Moody was on duty, Harry acted normal, being bored and lazing around in his room, even though he was itching to get some more practice. 

He mastered the first two skills fast, taking into account the note on the last two and decided not to risk magical exhaustion. Though it was very tempting, to learn the Shadow Orb. The information regarding the remaining two skills however, was locked, the page blank.

Harry resigned himself to waiting for the 3 day sleep, though he wondered what the Order would think when they saw him sleeping for 3 days straight.

One night, Harry was using his Shadow abilities to observe the entire England, simply by blending himself with the shadows and spreading himself. Somewhere, Death Eaters were attacking a Muggle village.

Harry smirked, "I was just wondering when Tommy boy was going to send a few followers out to play. This is going to be fun ... a perfect chance to try my new skills."

He transfigured the clothes he was wearing wandlessly, into a black T-shirt and black jeans.

He took his wand more for back-up then to use it and leaned out his window to shout to his Order guards. Tonight, Bill and Tonks were the only Order members that he knew.

"HEY! You guys out there, our favourite person's sent a few people to play at a village. I'm going over to join him first. You guys can come if you want!"

Snickering at the looks on Bill and Tonks' face, Harry 'walked' over to the village.

A few building had already fallen, and the Death Eaters were setting fire. There were a total of twenty Death Eaters, and even though the odds weren't favouring him, Harry had to try something.

He reached out his hand and fired four stunners simultaneously. All four hit its target, and resulted in the remaining Death Eaters turning to face Harry.

"HEY! What are all of you doing here? Can I come out and play as well!"

One of the Death Eaters said, "Punk, this isn't the place to play. Run along now or we'll kill you, you hear me?" Behind him, his comrades were waking the other Death Eaters up.

While the Death Eaters were distracted, someone sneaked behind them and fired off a volley of curses. "_Reducto! Stupefy! Stupefy! Reducto!"_

The curses were thrown into the crowd, rather than aimed, and it was so powerful, eight fell.

The Death Eater whirled around to see the newcomer, as did Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the intruder.

Slytherin Ice Queen, Blaise Zabini.

She too was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black pants or jeans.

Her eyes were glaring at the throng of Death Eaters, while her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was beautiful, and if she was a Muggle, she would most probably be someone on a runaway, as a top model. He was sure she had the curves to match that face as well.

Her eyes left the Dead Munchers, and met with Harry's head on.

* * *

Blaise Zabini shifted her glare to the other person, who too had been fighting Death Eaters. 

His attire was similar to hers, and she looked into his emerald green eyes. She could feel the intensity even though she was pretty far from him.

Something in those eyes stroke her as familiar, and she suddenly remembered where she had seen them before.

On the face of one Harry Potter. He changed a lot, growing taller, features a little sharper and he had muscles in the right places. Really, he was a work of art. He would probably win hands down in a beauty contest.

The Death Eaters seemed to have regained their guts and half a dozen shot spells at Blaise, the other at Harry.

Wide-eyed, they both relied on instincts. Harry immediately shifted into shadow, followed by Blaise, who also did the same thing.

While in shadow, Harry spread himself to see what happened to Blaise. He met with some form of resistance, and immediately shifted back to human, Blaise at his side.

He threw a glance at her, "Don't tell me it really is that much of a coincidence. Two Hogwarts students from two rival houses met in a village in England and discovered they were both Shadow Mages?"

Blaise simply looked at him and said, "Shut the crap and help."

"Fine!"

And both of them launched into a duel, each taking on six Death Eaters.

No words were exchanged with the enemy; the only words spoken were spells.

Harry's shield was a strong one, coming from his ancient well of knowledge. He held it up with his left hand, and used his right to fire spells around the shield.

"_Reducto! Diffindo! Explosia!" _

The Reducto Curse shattered the ribs of one, the Cutting Curse sliced the wand arm of one off his body, while the Explosion curse landed in the middle of two Death Eaters.

Their shields were weak in comparison to Harry's and his curses shattered them, and continued to travel, hitting the Death Eaters.

The remaining two were finished off with two Bone-Breaking curses, _Osteo-destructo._

Blaise finished off with hers as well and when she turned to face Harry, several pops were heard.

"Damn" Harry muttered out, and he was gone. Not wanting to stay, Blaise disappeared as well, and found him in the shadow of a building.

The next moment, both of them had no idea what happened, but they were suddenly tumbling through space … and landed in god-knows-where.

* * *

Next : Harry and Blaise lands in a place ... and meets someone they hadn ot expected to see. 

PhantomWreck


End file.
